villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The History of Pyrrus: Part 1
Quest Giver Valuna B8 in Sapphira's Lament Journal Valuna wants me to learn the true history of Pyrrus. She explains that this will be a lot of work and the objects will be difficult to find but "knowing the enemy I face" is key for the victory over Pyrrus. Task *Learn about all the segments of the history of Pyrrus. Valuna will tell you every time from who the next object will come. Reward * Each segment you find you get 40 silver and 52000 XP **at the end of the quest *45 silver *640000 XP *Nature Boots (different depending on the class you play) Walkthrough *This is a very long quest and you will need to travel around a lot. The first 2 items come from Sapphira's Lament and then every time 2 drops per item/region except from the region: Keppel Cavern = 3 drop item/region *And every time you acquire the requested item, you will need to return to Valuna in Sapphira's Lament (tent at B8). She will then tell which item you need to get next. *1st item: Ancient Chisel from a Root Monger in sapphira's lament (Mossbum) *2nd item: Crumbling Town Hall Roster from a Cave Fiend in sapphira's lament *3rd item: Fractured Statue Fragment from a creature who restores life = Stone Mender in Pyrron Courtyard) *4th item: Henosis Shrine Hammer = from a creature that throws but not shoot =Stone Barrager in Pyrron Courtyard *5th item: Jewel from the Shrine of Henosis = from a fire breather?? in lower keep = Shale Drake *6th item: Archaic Arrow from a creature gifted in many things = Winged Prodigy in lower keep *7th item: Broken Garden Tool from an enemy with more legs than brains = Rock Creeper in mezzanine *8th item: Calypso Statue Fragment from a creature who desires to dwell in the Bastion, but not yet can = Kill creatures on the west pathway to the portal for Pyrron Bastion, in Pyrron Mezzanine until a Calypso Statue Fragment drops *9th item: Rusted Sword Blade from a creature who desires to dwell in the Ramparts (kill creatures along the way to the portal of ramparts in Pyrron Mezzanine) *10th item: Half Carved Stone from a creature who places great stock in the power of runes = Runed Goluk in Pyrron Pyrron Upper Keep. *11th item: Ardent Gravel from a creature who judges beneath an armor of stone = kill Armored Goluks in Pyrron Upper keep *12th item: Ancient Warrior Shield is kept by a powerful minister, "one filled with hate and lies.". Comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *13th item: Faded Wizard Cowl is kept by a powerful minister, "one filled with hate and lies.". Comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *14th item: Priest Cassock Remains is kept by a powerful minister, "one filled with hate and lies." Comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *15th item: Hunter Jerkin Remains is kept by a powerful minister, "one filled with hate and lies." Comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *16th item: Blood Stained Dagger will come from a creature in the study, who wishes to use their speed over strength = kill Slag Slicers in Pyrron Ramparts *17th item: Town Hall Flag will come from a stoic monster, who absorbs the blows from the enemy with grace = kill Slag Bruisers in Pyrron Ramparts *18th item: Tarnished Tournament Award will be kept by a student of the dark arts, weiling power over brawn = kill Spellbound golem in Pyrron Bastion *19th item: Ancient Mining Pick will come from the regenerative powers of the slag clan = kill Slag Menders in Pyrron Bastion *20th item: Argento's Journal will come from a dark place, near ministers who use culture for their own gain = go to Pyrron Chapel and search for the Dusty Cabinet on the left and right sides of the seatings, open it and get Argento's Journal *21st item: The Seal of the Triumvirate will come from a dark place, near ministers who use culture for their own gain = go to Pyrron Chapel and search for the Dusty Cabinet on the left and right sides of the seatings and open it. *22nd item: The Stone Rose of Quintus will come from a dark place, near ministers who use culture for their own gain : go to Pyrron Chapel and search for the Dusty Cabinet on the left and right sides of the seatings and open it. *23rd item: Ring of Mallok, this object was lost in the Underbelly, and was found by a creature who casts : kill Underbelly Wizard or Underbelly Gnoll - wizards and gnolls both casts spells *24th item: Archaic Shattered Mace will come from an archaic being, something that unnaturally lives to this day: kill Undead Chemist in Pyrron Apothecary or Archaic Undead in Gargoyle Creation Caves. *25th item: Mysterious Holy Relic, this object is misunderstood. It is kept as a source of power, hidden away beneath the stone of the décor : kill Armory statues in Pyrron Armory *26th item: Bloodstained Banner will come from a place of preparation, by masters who oversee their stone companions = kill Lithe Masters in Staging Chambers **Valuna wants you to return to Knockroe Village, to The Benefactress. **END OF PART 1 and immediately starts The History of Pyrrus: Part 2 Journal Entry Category:Level 65 Quest Category:Main Quest